Dimension Hoppers
by RaynexandxLloyd
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles fall into a twisted dimenstion and must make there way back to Angel Island.


Disclaimer: Dude, we don't own any of this fic. Well, except Mika. Sonic characters would be really screwed if we owned any of them. So…. you get our point right?

* * *

How could he forget?  
Sonic never forgot anything! How could this be? How could he forget something _so_ simple? This was Amy's birthday! His girlfriend's B-day! He decided to look on Angel Island for the perfect gift. "What about flowers? No… that's too boring… candy? Can't make that…," Sonic thought, "Oh! I could give her the Master Emerald!" 

That idea ended in disaster.

Sonic wondered if he could give Amy something heart-shaped. This was a bad idea. He decided to give Amy…

"A rock," Amy ranted, "Why did you give me a rock!"  
"It's…shaped like a heart," Sonic stammered.

"That's not a _real _present!"

"Sure it is, see! I even painted it."

"THAT'S RED CRAYON!"

That's pretty much how it went. Amy got on the train and left Sonic wondering how he could make it up to her. With Amy being as stubborn she is, this could be a challenge. Our poor blue hero was out of ideas.

Then, along came Shadow.

Shadow was sitting under a tree reading a book. It was a rather lovely day to be outside. Perfect to be outside and perfect to hatch a crazy scheme! The blue blur dashed over to his doppelganger's side; interrupting Shadow's vigorous reading. "Hey Shaddie," Sonic smiled innocently. "Don't call me that," Shadow replied apathetically.

"Shadow, I need to ask you something."

"Go away."

"Please, all I'm asking is that you listen to me."

"_Fine_, if it gets you to leave me alone…"

"Can you take me back in time so I can get Amy a birthday present?"

Shadow looked slightly shocked. He couldn't do this for Sonic. It was a bad idea. Messing with the time stream wasn't the brightest idea, but then again, Sonic wasn't that bright. Besides he had more important things to do, like finish the last chapter of Everybody Sucks but Me.

"No," Shadow blunted. "C'mon, I really need this," Sonic began to beg. "Look, how about I take you back twenty-four hours and you can leave me alone?"

"Sounds like a deal Shaddie."

"Don't call me that if you want to escape with your life."

The two hedgehogs would need room for something like this. They decided to head for a vacant field around the Master Emerald. Sonic noticed that Shadow was carrying a backpack on his shoulders. This seemed weird to him. Shadow didn't seem the type to carry a backpack…

* * *

Sonic looked out at the sea, the sky and the forest. It was all so beautiful. He always loved the way the grass mapped out, the vicious green vines of the forest, the very field he stood in. Sonic loved all of this. 

"Isn't it wonderful Shadow," Sonic looked over at his partner who rolled his eyes in irritation. "You could be a little more enthusiastic you know."  
Shadow got mad, "How can I be enthusiastic about something I'm loath to do?"  
"What I mean is that you could be a little more enthusiastic about the scenery… you should really take time to enjoy life and existence."

As the hedgehogs spoke, Knuckles was watching from the Emerald's shrine. He knew that something bad was going to happen. He could feel it. Knuckles noticed the Master Emerald shimmering as the fighting turned for the worse.

"You really need to get a life Shadow."

The emerald started to glow.

"_I_ need to get a life!"

The emerald's glow got brighter.  
"_Oh_, excuse me! I didn't mean to piss off the _Ultimate _Life form!"

The Master Emerald started to crack. Knuckles didn't seem to notice as it did.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT? HUH? HUH?"

Sonic and Shadow were up to each other's necks, but something happened to make the Master Emerald ring. Sonic and Shadow stopped fighting and looked up at the Emerald.

"Yo Knux! What's up with the Master Emerald," Knuckles didn't know what Sonic was talking about.  
"What are you talking about," Knuckles yelled, "It looks fine to me."  
It wasn't. The Emerald suddenly shattered, and for a second, the emerald shards seemed to have stood in mid-air. The boy's eyes widened as time seemed to speed up again. Every single shard spread out and flew across the sky like green meteors. A vortex opened in the sky and sucked the unsuspecting hedgehogs and echidna into the dark abyss. (This can't be good…) and it wasn't. When the two hedgehogs came to, they found themselves in a strange place. There was a castle, a dragon and a mystical monkey.  
"Where are we…?"

FIN

* * *

Rayne: Hey! Hoped you enjoyed chapter 1! Sorry it's a bit short.I know you enjoyed it Lloyd!  
Lloyd: Uh… not really…. 


End file.
